


It's Not Easy Being a Mom

by BlindJedi75



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [10]
Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute Kids, Elissa is a good mom, F/F, Fun, Humor, Twins, Wild twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: Elissa is left alone with the kids and they cause CHAOS. So much chaos!





	It's Not Easy Being a Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Elissa is left home with the twins, it's a recipe for disaster. Medusa is mentioned.

"I'm gonna get you!"

That gleeful shout put a sense of dread in Elissa quickly, causing her to pick up the mixing bowl as her twin daughters raced around the house, zooming through the kitchen like torpedoes. She screeched and practically danced around them to keep the girls from bumping her legs.

"Girls, careful! Celeste slow down! Saffi no screaming!" Elissa yelled when she heard the gleeful screech of her daughter. The agent stopped her movement to the stove when they zoomed by yet again, her shoes skidding against the floor. Where the hell was Medusa?

Oh right, her book club... This was supposed to be Elissa's day off, days off from work are supposed to be relaxing, not filled with hours of trying to save the pancake batter!

Elissa poured the batter into the pan slowly, blinking when she felt a small body wrap around her leg for protection. She looked down and quirked a brow at Saffi, the calmer and more studious of the two girls. The twins were practically complete opposites, Celeste was more athletic, social, and rambunctious, while Saffi was more on the mellow side, taking more after Medusa.

"Sweetheart, what're you doing?" Elissa questioned her daughter, raising a thin eyebrow when the girl looked up at her, brown eyes stared into brown eyes. These two were going to be the death of her...

"Save me, mom!" The child shrieked cheerfully, giggling when she noticed Celeste huffing and puffing in the doorway to the kitchen. She stuck her tongue out at her twin, earning a playful glare from the other.

"Gods help me..." Elissa muttered, extracting her daughter's limbs from her leg, secretly cursing Medusa for not being here. No one told her parenthood would be like this.

The H.E.R.A. agent lifted her daughter onto her hip before she approached the entry to the kitchen, grabbing Celeste by the back of her shirt and holding her in place when the ten year old tried to dash away, "Hold on there, young lady. You guys are gonna be the death of me, so as punishment you'll help me with the pancakes." Then she suddenly remembered, the pancakes! She forgot to flip them!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! If you have suggestions for my next Elissa/Medusa story lemme know!


End file.
